Depths of the Soul
by SlyTrinity
Summary: Two different people yet they are the same. The one who performed a miracle to offer the world a second chance, a world he before did not care, retreats at the deeper recesses of his soul. The place where it reflects his soul and his Personas reside before.
1. Shine of Light

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Persona 3, Atlus does**

* * *

_**"There is both Joy and Wonder **_

_**in coming to understand one another"**_

In a dimension between dreams and reality, there a large golden door designed with strange figures stand tall.

On the middle of the gate was a chained stone human figure, its hands chained as if it was to serve as a seal to that gate and what lies inside it. It looked alive but its consciousness seemed to be somewhere else...

Deep within its mind and soul, it was dreaming...

A young man with blue hair, clad in his old Gekkoukan High uniform sits alone at the rooftop of the school. He was sitting at the same place where he spent his final moments with the person who he loved and cared.

That same person is the one that sealed Death within him and also sealed his fate at the Moonlight Bridge, the very bridge where his parents died and was left alone when he was still a child.

He enjoyed the scenery before him, the sky, the city and the ocean. The rooftop is his favourite place, where he can spend time alone with himself in peace, often listening to his mp3 where he played tunes that suited him the best while he was still in the rooftop, one particular tune he liked the most; Memories of the School.

"Hey Minato" Someone interrupted his peace and approached him

Minato only nodded in response to acknowledge his presence, he already knew who that person was, and it was Ryoji. Said person sat beside him and also stared at the city

"You know..." Ryoji broke the silence to start up a conversation "Don't you think it's a bit lonely out here"

Minato slightly smiled and replied "I'm pretty much used to it and besides...I enjoy having some time with myself"

"Are you worried about your friends?" Ryoji asked

"I believe that they can handle themselves" he answered and looked at the sky.

His friend replied with a small frown "What makes you so certain?"

"They...paid me a visit some time before" he replied, making Ryoji raise a brow "All of them...they had determination and resolve on their faces when they appeared before the seal I created and even fought Erebus without fear...especially her."

"Do you mean Aigis?" Ryoji was certain that it was her whom Minato referred to

Minato then looked down at the city and spoke "Even though she was a robot, she had the biggest human heart than all of us...I even wonder if she developed a human soul of her own." Ryoji then withdrew his frown and it was replaced with a small smile

"I was right then." Even though he still maintained the blank look on his face, Ryoji could tell he was waiting for him to continue.

"I knew that she was too, a precious living person, she even found her answer to life"

"I see" His blue-haired friend replied

A few minutes of silence, Ryoji was thinking of a new subject...

"The Universe Arcana, a powerful source that could make all things possible" Ryoji said "Out of all the possibilities you could do, you chose to make yourself as the Great Seal and locked Nyx away."

"It was the only possible choice I had to make" Minato replied "Besides, Nyx wasn't all evil...she just followed the desire for death of humans"

Ryoji chuckled making Minato look at his friend

"It's funny you know...Humans desired for death for millennia, and all it needs is a whole cult to make a jumpstart for mother Nyx to trigger The Fall." Ryoji explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You could have ceased the Shadows to exist from the very beginning"

"I mean, you could have lived a normal life with your parents, the same goes for your friends. The people who died because of the Dark Hour would still be alive until now and you wouldn't have to be the seal"

"If I were to do that, then I wouldn't have met any of my friends… they were the closest thing to me as a family, something I longed for since that day. I can't change time or fate, whats done is done...and besides" Minato replied, still looking at the city.

"I wouldn't even have a chance to meet my other self" He then added

'Your other self...' Ryoji thought "We look the same...even our voices are similar yet our personalities are the complete opposite" He was deep in thought then smiled "I even find it strange that Ms. Toriumi didn't ask me if you were somehow my long lost twin brother"

Minato chuckled a bit at what Ryoji had pointed out...it was strange after all.

"It was a choice I had to make and every choice has its benefits and its consequences. The contract you gave me, you seem to have forgotten about it." Minato paused then recited the words that he would forever remember

"**I chooseth this fate, of mine own free will**"

This made Ryoji look at him and seemed to be content at his words

Ryoji then stood from his seat and headed towards the door

"Leaving already?" Minato asked while looking at him

Ryoji then turned to him and smiled "Have you forgotten? I'm always with you" he said "**thou art I and I am thou** right?" he added

"That's true" Minato said with a smile on his face. And at that, Ryoji left.

His conversation with Ryoji left him thinking as he turned and looked at the clouds in the sky, floating without a care in the world and went with the flow of the wind.

He had fear, regret, and doubt when he made his choice to seal Nyx all by himself to save the world that he before, did not even care about...He thought that he was like the clouds before he knew what fate that would befall him, Shadows, and Persona, going with the flow of the world.

But now, No more fears, No more regrets, and No more doubts would fog his mind. His friends made a promise to him to live their lives to the fullest. He would never forget those who changed him the way he is now...Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru, Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and even Ryoji or the people that he made Social Links with

Their names and the memories he spent with all of them forever etched in his heart. From that moment forward he found his resolve, he was with his friends all the time and the Universe Arcana, The unique power he formed with all of the social links he formed, is the sole proof of that. He found out that...

He was not alone.

Suddenly, the world around him turned black. He felt a cold breeze brush on his face, it was like a cold splash of realization that passed by him. He then saw a door far above from him, much like the door of the Velvet room but it was gold and there were etched markings on it. He felt like he needed to go through that door, he felt like there was no gravity and the action he would take is to jump and float to the door.

When he did, a yellowish tunnel slowly appeared around him, It was like inside a soundless tornado. At the walls of the tunnel, he saw the memories from the time when he entered the dorm of his club to the moment when he was spending his last moments with Aigis. Then a voice echoed and broke the silence around him "Don't worry, I will always be by your side, protecting you.", A small smile slowly appeared on his face. He reached for the door when he came close and the moment he touched it, the world was filled with light.

His consciousness returned to the seal after that... He would guard the door against the embodiment of human malice, Erebus, until the day humans realized that Death wasn't the answer to their problems.

_Time never awaits...It delivers us all to the same end..._

_And beyond the beaten path of life, it matters not who you are..._

**_Death_**_ awaits you.._

Until then, he would keep Erebus from reaching Nyx and endure its attempts to break him off the golden door.

Even this very day...He waits for everyone to find their own answer to life.


	2. Author's Notes

If you are reading this (most of you would anyway) i would like to thank you for reading my work. Im thinking if I should make some sort of sequel that starts just about after the events of persona 4 ended ( or started ).

The style is about the same as a one-shot but leaves an opening for other authors to continue it ot just leave it that way. I know theres like hundreds of p3 sequels out there but do mind that each of them has different situations.

There has been an idea floating in my head...

Ever thought of the MC sealing Nyx herself inside him? Then turning to the Nyx Avatar whenever he pleases (but with restrictions...Nuking with the 'Death' skill that comes out of his finger? Overpowered much? ). For what purpose he uses it, its either helping p4 team or a crossover.

**EDIT 9/29/12**

**A Decision of Fate**

**based on the idea I once had.**

**-S.T.**


End file.
